Harry Potters Secret
by NatalyaShae
Summary: Harry's friends Ron and Hermione find out he's being abused, so over the summer they rescue him with permission from Dumbledore, the only draw back is that snape tags along. the twin find out and somehow Harry seems to have spike Snapes curiosity.
1. The twins find out

Harry Potter Secret

Sitting at his desk in his bedroom, Harry Potter the boy-who-lived was writing his friend Ron weasley. Ron had written him a short note with some food that his mother had cooked for lunch that day. Ever since Ron had seen the welt marks on his back he had became concerned for him, and eventually he told Hermione and they together had dragged out his life from him. From the starvation and beatings to being caged inside his room, well not his room but Dudley's second room. Harry quickly glanced at the letter ron sent with his owl Hedwig whome he had sent to stay with them for the summer so that his Uncle wouldn't be able to harm her.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hermione came yesterday and came up with a plan to get you out of there for the rest of the summer. She sent a letter to Dumbledore asking for permission. His reply came today and this is why I am writing you, I know you don't want Hedwig there cause of your uncle, he said that we can come get you! Isn't that great? We will be arriving by brooms. The only problem is, is that Dumbledore said that he would send a professor along with us to make everything 'goes smootly'. The professor he sent is Snape. So… Anyway, be ready by 1:00 p.m _

_-Ron_

Snape and Harry…. Disaster really was going to strike. It was only 10:00a.m. Harry just had his wand with him. Everything he owned was at Ron's for the summer. He looked at the letter he had finished writing:

_Dear Ron,_

_That's great that Hermione showed up, it'll be great to see both of you. In fact I really think it's best if I talk to you and Hermione. My Uncle was a bit of work this summer. He's improved in his art work, by the time he's done I think he might have a collection if you know what I mean. Anyway, I don't have a problem with Proffessor Snape coming. Maybe he'll scare my Aunt and Uncle for me… Dudley signed up for boxing lessons. His attitude has improved drastically for some reason. He's even gone as far giving me some of his food to make sure I eat at least once. Sometimes he warns me when Uncle Vernon is coming up the stairs, not that is does much good seeing as how I can't exactly run away from him, but it does give me time to mentally shut down. I probably shouldn't tell you this seeing how it upsets you…_

_Ummm, anyway when you guys come, try to go to the backyard (unseen) I'll be waiting out there. My Uncle should be at work until 6:00p.m, my Aunt might be home from the neighborhood watch meeting and Dudley you don't have to worry about, Try to only bring as many people needed. Like maybe just you, the twins, your dad and Snape._

_Harry_

He sent Hedwig with the letter attached to her leg back to the borrow after giving her a treat. Harry rose to his feet and streches. He felt something warm trickle down his back. Harry took off his shirt and faced the mirror he had in his room and glanced over his shoulder at his back. ' Shizz' One of his wounds had reopened. It was Ironic that it had been that wound because this wound was the one that had been carved on his back. His Uncle had used a hunting knife, not that he ever hunted wild game, to carve the word ' freak' from one shoulder blade to the other in old english lettering. If it was on paper he would have thought it was done rather good, but since it was on his back along with the other scars his uncle had given him, he thought it looked horrible. Harry sighed and pressed his now bloody white shirt onto his back to hopefully help stop the bleeding. Harry walked over to his dresser and grabbed another shirt that he would put on when Ron and them would get here.

At the Borrow, Mrs. Weasly was frantically trying to get everything ready for those who were going to go get Harry. Professor Snape had arrived 15 minutes ago with a the coldest expression that he had ever seen. Apparently he really didn't want to go get ' that spoiled little prince'. He had been standing in a corner in the kitchen glaring at almost everyone. Ron, Fred, George and Arthur were going with Snape to go get Harry. Hermione wanted to go but knew she would only slow them down, besides that she didn't think she could handle flying. Ron walked up to Snape and informed him who was going. To which he just said '…Obviously'. Ron had turned to the window where Hedwig had appeared with a letter attached to her foot. Ron grabbed the letter and gava Hedwig an owl treat. He saw that the letter was longer than usual so he knew Harry left a code. He walked over to Hermione and opened the letter.

After they finished reading, Ron looked determined and angry, Hermione on the other hand looked worried and furious. Snape had saw the change in the teens attitude, and it spiked his curiousity.

'' What did Potter have to say'' he sneered

'' He said he wants us to land in the backyard and that he'd be waiting there for us'' Ron said truthfully, handing the letter to Hermione who in turn burned the letter so that no one could ever have a chance of reading knew that there was more to the letter than that but let it go, for now.

Private Drive is such a boring place to live. Nothing ever changes. People are 'perfect' here. 'What the bloody hell is perfect about a place that never changes, nothing exciting ever happens here, well nothing that doesn't involve me' Harry was sitting outside 5 minutes before 1:00p.m. He had showed and changed his shirt. He didn't have a pair of pants that he could change into so he changed into shorts that actually fit him. Harry squinted into the distance when he saw 5 figures coming towards him rather quickly on brooms. He stood up, careful not to stretch, and waited. When they all landed, Ron was the first to greet him by giving him a brotherly hug withough touching his back. Unfortunatly the twins gave him a hug while patting his back, making him wince and hold back a yelp. Apparently Arther notices and asked what was wrong to which Snape just growled something about being at the beach to long. Harry thought it brilliant that he had surgested that and used it. '' I just got sunburn on my back that's all'' He smiled. Ron just looked murderous.

" No ones home to pamper the prince ''? Snape sneered.

'' No thankfully there not, probably would've been really bad for me if they saw you guys here'' Harry said withought really thinking.

'' And why would that be bad for you Harry'' Mr. Weasly asked.

Harry looked at him then to Ron.

'' Ah because I didn't do the dishes like I was suppose to and I don't want to get grounded'' Harry came up a lie quickly. Ron nodded, letting Harry know that it sounded believable.

'' Oh okay, just don't tell Molly, she might have a fit'' Mr. Weasley chuckled. Snape looked at Harry and noticed that something was off, but he wasn't sure of what yet.

'' Let's go, I don't want to be here any longer'' Snape sneered. Right after Snape had spoken, Harry heard a car pull up in the drive-way. Ron heard this as well and motioned for Harry to get on the extra broom they had brought for him. Harry quickly got on it and took off with Ron, Fred and George took off after them followed by The two adults.

About half and hour later they were at the borrow. All the adults went into the living room. Harry had already been greeted by everyone and was currently sitting at the kitchen table with food in front of him. Ron had laughed at Harry's face when he saw how much food had been placed in front of him. Hermione was starring at Harry. Then finally Fred and George had had enough with their confusing actions.

'' Alright whats going on-'' Fred, '' first you flinch when we hug you then-'' George, '' you take off abruptly when you hear a car pull in the drivaway''? Fred finished.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at them. Harry looked at Ron who nodded.

'' Come with us'' Hermione said. Hermione led them outside out of view of the front door if someone were to come out and look for them.

'' You have to promise not to tell anyone no matter what'' Harry said.

The twins nodded, '' We solemly swear''. Harry laughed at their choice of words.

Harry pulled off his shirt with a grimace. He turned so that his back faced the twin. He heard them gasped and whisper '' Bloody Hell''.

(a/n: Preview for ch2, It's at the end of summer and the kids are hearding off for their 3rd year at Hogwarts, what happens when Neville's coaldron explodes and Harry gets caught in it. Will his secret be discovered by Poppy?)


	2. Ginny screams

Since I forgot my disclaimer for Harry Potter and I'll probably forgot again in the next chapters I'll just write one for Harry Potter for this whole story.

I, Natalya Shae, do not own any characters in use of this story; I do however own this story idea. So don't sue me! Really I might actually cry. :}

(A/n: I know I said I was going to have him in school, but I realized I was going to fast so I added this. I wrote like 6 different ch2 so I just winged this one. )

Mrs. Weasley had a fit all summer about the place needing cleaning. Severus Snape having been forced to stay at the borrow by Dumbledore was currently sitting at the kitchen table with very strong tea. Snape had watched Molly order around the teens to do various cleaning jobs. What got his attention however was how the twin, the Ron boy and Ms. Know-it-all took the heavy equipment from Harry when he tried to pick it up. They literately scolded him for doing it, and Potter just glared back always saying along the line '' I'm not going to die if I pick it up you know''. The twin had also stopped pranking this summer. Snape had also noticed that as the summer went on, Potter had stopped flinching when a hand went up; Snape just assumed he had gotten popped in the mouth for his cheek. Snape swore he saw Granger give Potter a healing salve. He starred at the wall opposite of the kitchen and remembered to what he saw and heard.

_Potter had just come down stairs with Ron and the twins in tow. They had been whisper yelling at him to stop being so careless. Snape could tell he was annoyed by it as he watched their interaction with curious eyes. Granger had heard them and she had asked what happened. One of the twins had told her something to which he could not hear. The next thing he knew Granger had smacker Potter really hard on the back of the head. Potter had rubbed his head fiercely probably trying to get the sting to stop. '' What the bloody hell Harry, we've spent all summer trying heal your back and you go and do that and it's just going to reopen. '' Granger had practically yelled. Snape raised an eyebrow. '' Well it's already going to scar, so no need to be worrying about that know is there? Don't look at me like that.'' Harry said to her. '' Harry, mate, we're risking getting caught, and if we get caught by our mum…'' Ron trailed off shuddering. Getting caught doing what? Better question, getting caught __**hiding **__what? Snape heard Potter sigh. '' Your right, sorry'' Potter all but muttered. The all patted his shoulder when Granger pulled something out of her bag and handed it to Potter, who must have known what it was because all he did was glance at it before handing it to Ron who ran back up the stair with. When he reappeared he told Potter it was in their room. From what Snape saw of the container it was dark brown, which is normally used for healing salves or potions. He glared at them before walking away. He swore he was going to find out what was going on._

'' Uh Sir?'' Snape looked over to see Potter starring at him.

'' What Mr. Potter''? He all but sneered at him.

'' Dumbledore has sent you a letter, sir'' Potter pointed to the owl that was waiting to be left in.

'' Thank you Mr. Potter'' Snape got up and opened the window to let the owl in. He saw that Potter had left so he took the letter from the owl and read:

_Dear Severus,_

_I am hoping your stay was well? I am writing to inform you that you may return to Hogwarts whenever you are ready before the school term. Also, I have hired a new DADA teacher this year. I hope you will push aside your differences and work together this school year. Oh, and before I forget, Poppy would like to see you when you return._

_Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore_

Snape reread the letter once more before heading off to find Arthur to tell him he was leaving immediately.

After Snape did everything, he walked outside the wards and apperated to the three broomsticks; from there he made his way up to the castle.

''Harry, do you think I should wear this or this?'' Hermione was asking him to choose what shirt to wear. They were currently in his and Ron's' room and Hermione was showing him two shirts that looked identical. One shirt was from a brand OP and was blue; the other shirt was from the same brand but like a shade darker than the other shirt. So Harry was utterly confused on what the big deal was. He looked over to Ron who looked just as confused. Thankfully the twins came in having heard the lack of response, unfortunately they pointed at both shirts when they suggest what shirt she should wear. Ginny must have heard the groan from Hermione and came in and told her to wear the darker colored shirt before glancing at Harry who was smiling at her before blushing and leaving.

'' So Harry, getting the hots for our sister are we?'' Fred said wiggling his eyebrows. George just smirked. Ron was laughing at the face Harry had made but Hermione was curios.

'' What do you mean, I haven't noticed Harry checking Ginny out''

'' Well not so a girl would notice, but us guys have seen him doing it all summer. Trying to look at her when no one's looking or doing something totally stupid to get her attention. Yes, Harry we've seen you, that's also why Ron was laughing hysterically that one day and he had choked up on his food.'' George said.

They all looked at Harry as his face had turned red. They watched as his mouth had opened and shut a few times. Then Hermione burst out laughing and the others did as well. Then suddenly Ron having forgot about Harrys' newly scabbed (he had reopened it trying to impress Ginny) hit Harrys back while laughing. Harry instinctively arched his back and sucked in a deep breath. Everyone went wide eyed and stopped laughing immediately. They all looked at Harry to Ron back to Harry. Ron began to apologize over and over again. Harry was breathing deeply but slowly relaxed his back. Hermione went behind him. '' lift his shirt'' she ordered. The twins did so immediately. They all winced when they saw all the scars on his back. Ron got the healing salve from the dresser and handed it to Hermione. Shae immediately began applying it to his back. Harry could hearing the sizzing noise from his back and knew that his back was already regrowing skin on top of the opened wounds. The wound that had reopened was the 'freak' one. Harry began laughing. They all looked at him like he was mad. Harry saw these looks and then explained, '' It's not as bad as the time I was trying to show Ginny I could lift the heavy box that took both the twins to lift'' Everyone cracked up again.

For the next month, Hermione or Ron applied the healing salve all over his back. So by the time the new term started he was all healed, though the scars would still be there.

Mrs. Weasley had them all ready to go to Hogwarts the following day. They had been to Diagon ally and Harry had went to Gringotts to get money out for his school supplies though when Mrs. Weasley wasn't looking he added some gold to his pouch. Only the Goblin noticed but he didn't say anything.

In the borrow the only people inside were the adults and Ginny. They wouldn't be coming out for quite awhile because Mrs. Weasley had went on a ransack about the mess that was made when her husband tried to hook up a muggle television set. Ron, Fred, George, Hermione and him were all outside just walking around.

'' How about we play some Quidditch?'' George asked.

'' Alright'' Ron, Fred and Harry said. They all looked at Hermione. '' I won't fly but I will keep score''.

They all agreed. They would play till 20 using the quaffle only and each ball that went through a loop would equal 2 points. Harry and Ron on one team and Fred and George on the other.

They were all really in the game that they hadn't noticed the adults and Ginny had come outside and were watching them. They had all agreed that whoever lets the quaffle fall to the ground they would receive a 6 point deduction. So when Ron threw Harry the quaffle and it didn't even make it within 20 yards of him, Harry had dove for the ball on his firebolt. Harry reached out in front of him to grab the quaffle. He was about 6 feet off the ground before he caught the quaffle and pulled out of his dive. Unfortunately Mrs. Weasley had seen Harry 'almost break his neck' as she put later when she was lecturing him about being safe while playing. Her lecture almost topped his head of house yelling at him the first time he got on a broom in his first year but she had made him seeker for his house, Mrs. Weasley had forbidden from riding for the rest of the summer which was only till the next day. But she had been so red in the face with him 'trying to kill himself for a bloody game' that he wasn't going to tell her so. In his and Ron's room he heard them all laughing. When he walked in he saw Fred and George's invention of extendable ears. '' figures'' Harry murmured.

'' Hey Harry, what do you think McGonagall would do to you if we told her-'' George started

''- That you almost 'broke you neck' or that 'you tried to kill yourself' for a little game of Quidditch.'' Fred finished laughing.

'' I don't think she would care. I didn't do it on school grounds. Shae didn't see it happen, so hopefully she'd just think the student was exaggerating.'' Harry said but then added "and I don't actually want to find out Ron'' when he saw Ron's face.

'' Fine…'' Ron sighed.

'' Anyway mom says to get to bed early tonight because-'' Fred

'' we're leaving early tomorrow'' George.

Ron and Harry merely nodded. Hermione looked at Harry and asked '' Do you think it be hard to make a scar removing potion, like a potion that heals scars''? Everyone looked at her apprehensively.

'' I don't know, I never heard of it before but you could try the library. I can ask McGonagall. She'll probably answer my question then tell me it won't work on the scar on my forehead because it was done by the dark arts.'' Harry said smiling.

'' Geez, I wish I had friends like you mate'' Ron sighed shaking his head before he was sent under attack by pillows laughing.

The next morning Ginny came into Ron's room before screaming and running out. Ron woke up and saw that Harrys back was showing. Hermione ran after Ginny when Ron told her what happened. Fred and George were distracting their parent saying they accidently might have left one of their prank spiders on her bed. Harry meanwhile was still fast asleep. He probably didn't wake up because when he was little he was used to Dudley pounding on the stairs. When Ron had calmed Ginny down he brought her back up to his room. Ron saw that Harry was still asleep and kicked his leg while he held Ginny close to him. Harry stirred and the looked over his shoulder through sleepy eyes and saw Ginny and Ron. Ginny looked like she had been crying, Ron looked solemn. '' What happened''? He asked Ron.

'' Mate, Ginny saw your back when she came in to wake us up this morning.''

Harry looked at Ginny then back at Ron. Harry had stood and started to pace back and forth. Harry was angry with himself. He shouldn't have been so careless! He liked Ginny and now Ginny was never going to like him. He was a freak. He had the scar to prove it. Harry was broken, no one like broken people!

'' AAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHH'' Harry screamed before he stormed past Ron and Ginny down to the Weasleys fire place. He picked up a handful of flew powder and said '' Dursleys''. The last thing he saw was Hermione, the twins, Ron and Ginny running toward him and screaming for him to stop, or wait.

'No' Harry thought, They broke me, I'm going to break them.

(A/n mowahahaha evil I know right. So harry does get stopped from doing to much to the Dursleys but by who? In ch1 I said that Neville coadron will explode and will madame Pomfrey find out, Im still going to do that maybe in the next ch or 2)

Ps thank you my faithful followers, email me if you want something to happen, I will put it in the story as long as it isn't too too outrageous.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry found himself in the living room of the people he hated more than Voldy moldy himself, his relatives. Uncle Vernon came into view and went red in the face at the sight of Harry.

" WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, BOY?1'' he yelled at him.

Harry just starred at him calmly, well as calmly as you can get with an evil smirk on your face. Aunt Petunia came into the living room as well hearing her husband yell.

" whats wrong Ver-…" she saw Harry and glared at him " what are you doing here, you freak" she growled. Dudley, he saw, saw him and left the house as if he hadn't seen him. Good. Harry didn't want to hurt him since he had been helping him.

" The girl I like saw my scars… she screamed and ran out of the room I was in… She'll never like me let alone love me. My friends, they've helped me so much, but if she doesn't like me and if she views me as a 'freak' then I'll have no one. I didn't deserve this! Families are suppose to be there ad love their family not harm and mutilate them, not starve or beat them because they've done something good, not make them their slave because their different!'' Harry had tears in his eye but he refused to let them fall. Not in front of them, not in front of any one. He was strong, he wasn't weak.

Uncle Vernon advanced on him until he was right in front of his face.

" you listen here boy-''

''NO! you listen, you will pay for what you've done. I didn't stop either of you before because I didn't want to get exspelled, but if she ….if she…." A single tear fell. Traitor, Harry mentally scolded the tear. Aunt Pentunia backed away as magic flowed away from him causing the wind in the house to pick up, pictures fell from the wall and objects fell from their places on things such as stands.

Uncle Vernon looked furious and swung at him, but Harry easily ducked, side stepped and hit one pressure point in his fat uncles' non existent neck. He'd have to thank Hermione later for teaching him this type of martial art. His uncle fell to the ground with a soundly thud. Harry looked at his aunt. She had fear etched into her face. That made him smile a real smile. He walked slowly towards her with his wad raised at her.

" tsk. Tsk Aunty, you could've stopped him. You could have ended the suffering he put me through! But yet…you joined him. Watched him laugh as he beat me, as he carved his ' art' into me. What would my mother say had she known what you've done, what you've aloud to happen. But no..,.she'll never know will she?'' His aunt didn't answer or talk at all.

"ANSWER ME" Harry yelled at her.

'' n-no sh-she- w-w-won't kn-know, H-Harry pl-please s-s-stop" she begged sobbing quietly while falling to the floor against his old room, The cupboard. Harry glared at her and stopped his advance on her.

" stop? Stop? I used to beg for you to stop, for you to stop him. You were able, he would have listened to you? But did you''? Harry asked her silently. She shook her head.

" No, you didn't. And I won't either. An eye for and eye Aunt Petunia, except in this case you took everything from me, and I'll only be able to cause you extreme pain for a few minutes before the aurors come and stop me…''

" please don't hurt Dud-"

" why would I?" she looked confused. " He's been helping me, giving me food, warning me when Uncle was coming, telling me everything you and uncle said to me were lies, keeping me sane in a crazy house"

Harry watched her face turn from fear to shock.

" yes it would appear my dear cousin doesn't share your or uncles idiotic view of me or people like me. So Aunt Petunia, are you ready to feel a fraction of pain you've caused me?'' Harry asked. He was a little disappointed when all she did was gap at him and then look at uncle. Harry glance behind him to see his uncle stirring. Harry sneered and turned abruptly away from his aunt and made his way to his uncle.

" not uh Uncle, I can't having you get away. I suppose I'll just start with you, It might cause Aunty to feel more pain just watching…" his uncle grumbled something but Harry didn't understand what he said.

" If I use magic I won't have time to do Aunty so I guess I'll use the muggle way of causing pain" Harry mumbled to himself.

Harry monuvered his uncle so that he was sitting and leaning against a chair in the living room. He made sure he wouldn't fall. He looked to his aunt who was wide eyed in fear but still sitting where he had left her. Harry felt him grin. Oh yes, this would be enjoyable. They would pay for making him lose the girl he'd love. Harry got to his feet and went into the kitchen and searched for the kitchen knives he'd use. He didn't know how long it had been since he left the burrow but he knew he had to hurry. They would surely tell every one including the Order what had happened to him and what happened that morning. Finally he found the knives that he was looking for and grabbed them. He walked into the living room and saw his uncle awake and starring at him before his eyes fell to the knives.

" GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK, DON'T COME NEAR ME OR MY FAMILY." Harry's eyebrow rose. He took a step forward. And then another. Harry continued to watch his uncles face turn to red then purple.

" Breathe Uncle, I don't want you to die quite yet. I want my revenge first" Harry sneered at him.

Aunt Petunia shrieked, he hadn't said anything about killing them! The thought of torture scared her enough.

Harry snapped his head in her direction with a glare.

'' If you don't shut it, the neighbors will hear" That surprisingly worked. Harry thought she might actually scream for help, it would've been smarter and might have even saved their lives. But nope, not his Aunt, don't want any one to find out about the freak nephew.

" good, now uncle this may hurt a bit"

Harry left his uncle untied and able to defend himself on purpose. What was the point in tying his prey up? It would be no fun and it would humiliate him more.

His uncle stood up faster than Harry thought possible and ran at him. Harry had two knives in his hand reversed. He was quicker, healthier, younger and had blundger aimed at his head. Yes, he was going to win. His uncle dove for him making Harry jump over his uncle. As soon as Harry landed he turned and kicked his Uncles back so he fell crashing head first into the floor. Harry was running out of time. He swung to stab his uncle in the back but something stopped him. He looked at his arm to see a hand. He didn't see who it was but he swung his other knife thinking it was his aunt only for that to be caught as well.

So now he had two people behind him holding him and he could twist himself enough to see who it was.

" Let me GO" He yelled the last part. He heard one of them sigh but he couldn't tell which one.

"Potter, I don't know what the hell is going on, but the Headmaster told me to come find and get you. And then I see you attacking, no correction, trying to KILL your relatives? " Harry recognized the voice as the potions master Snape. Oh, this was just great.

" and how exactly did you know where I was Professor" Harry growled.

" Molly and Arthur Wealsey told the Order, who told, Dumbledore who called on us to get you, what happened" The voice that had answered sounded sad but angry as well

" Moony…." Harry didn't know what to say, but he knew they were still holding him because he still had a tight grip on the knives. He let them go and drop to the floor. Remus removed his gripped, but looked at Snape when he hadn't. He didn't understand but Harry did.

" I won't do anything … else" Harry mumbled. Snape starred at him through narrowed eyes before believeing him and releasing him as well.

" GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAKS"

Yeah, that would've been his uncle. He glared at him but other wise didn't move from his spot knowing that either Moony or Snape could easily stop him. He growled. He hadn't been fast enough.

" Harry, why?'' Monny asked him. Harry looked at him.

" she saw… she'll never love me now… Not now that she saw" Harry clutched his head and knealed. He started to rock back and forth mumbleing the same sentence.

He was so out of it he hadn't notice snape come over to him and kneal beside him.

" Potter, who ever she is, if she loves you as you love her I'm sure she'll love you back, so stop pounting. It's hard to hate someone that's so venerable: snape said withought malice. He had notice Remus starring at him wide eyed and before he could say anything he told him to shut it.

The next thing anyone one knew was the the order, weasleys and Hermione came through the fire place. Ginny saw Harry and walked over to him, He stood but without looking at her in the eye. Ginny smacked him, everyone was starring at her shocked before she teared up and said

" I love you Harry, regardless of everything, your fame, your body, your destiny, I love you''

Harry cracked a smile and said the only thing that came to mind.

" are you telling me you don't admire my six pack?"

SMACK!

{a/n srry it took so long. I don't have a key board at my house..:{}


End file.
